Opposites Attract
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Despite all the teasing and taunting she put the girl through on a daily basis, Yang's intentions were purely out of love. Weiss was like an angel Yang felt she should not be able to touch. And yet here she was, holding her hands and bringing them to her lips for another kiss. [Happy RWBY Tuesday!]


**I've had very many Freezerburn feelings recently and I caved to doing a real shipping fic for them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Opposites Attract

"Blake, Blake, Blake!" Ruby bounced up and down eagerly where she sat at her girlfriend's side. "Isn't that book discussion thingy tonight?"

"Yes, it is," she chuckled lightly.

"You're leaving me alone with _her?_" Weiss jabbed a finger sideways at a certain blonde.

"Hey now, is that any way to speak about your girlfriend?"

The four girls were just finishing an early supper in the school's mess hall. It was Friday, and the young leader and Faunus girl were going to be away until midnight or so to attend an exclusive fan club meeting and discussion of a particular book series.

Even as she watched them now, fawning over the book Blake had laid out between them, Yang had to admit they were perfect for one another. Blake's calm demeanor was a flawless contrast to Ruby's hyperactivity, and their mutual love of literature only strengthened their relationship.

So why was it that Weiss and herself contrasted so nicely in various ways, but had next to nothing in common?

She sent a sidelong glance at her prickly girlfriend who had resorted to tending to her nails after finishing her meal. Ever since Ruby and Blake had started dating about a month ago, Yang's sister and partner had clearly benefited from the relationship. They were almost inseparable now whenever they had any free time.

Of course, their partner teams were still impeccable and nearly infallible in battle, but when it came time for recreation or studying, Ruby always turned to Blake.

Yang had welcomed the relationship between her sister and partner, but could not help but notice the resulting effect it had on the heiress. To be honest, Yang had always fancied Weiss as more than just a teammate, but never expected to have her feelings reciprocated.

Therefore, when Weiss had come up to her several weeks ago, stuttering and stammering and nearly in tears as she asked Yang to "give her a chance", the blonde girl had very nearly fallen over. The last thing she ever wanted was for Weiss to feel like theirs was a "leftovers" relationship; she really loved the heiress, but she was not sure how Weiss truly felt about her.

But if Weiss was willing to lay down her pride as an heiress simply for the sake of begging Yang not to let her be alone, the blonde assumed there was some substantial degree of affection behind it all.

Presently, Yang was pulled back into reality when she heard her girlfriend's annoyed tone.

"Yang Xiao Long!"

"Whoa, full names!" Yang jumped as her eyes regained focus. "What's up, Weissy?"

"How many times have I told you; no pet names?" she growled. "Also, you were staring again." She turned her face away with the subtlest hints of flattery dusting her cheeks.

"Oh, sorry," Yang purred. "I just can't help myself when I think about my precious little princess."

"Unless you want ice down your shirt, I suggest you stop."

"Haha!" Yang let out her heartiest laugh. "Ahhh, Weissy you're really too cute, ya know that? You still think your ice threats work on me?" She leaned back in her chair, purposefully allowing a wafting pulse of heat to blaze the air around her. Weiss groaned and slid her chair farther away.

That was certainly the most disadvantageous aspect of their relationship. Their elements were as polar opposites as Cardin and Nora's personalities.

But despite how persistent Weiss' ice was, it was only ever a matter of time before Yang's heat could melt it away. And Yang liked to believe this was true both literally and figuratively. She knew that getting close to Weiss would take patience and a limited amount of teasing on her own part, but she was more than willing to wait for the heiress until she had learned to open up.

"_Yang!_"

"What?!"

"You're doing it again!"

"Ahaha sorry 'bout that. Like I said, I just can't help myself. How could you blame me for staring at a pretty trick like you?" Weiss groaned again and slid her chair even farther away. "Aw, c'mon babe, don't be like that!"

"Stay where you are!" Weiss shrieked. Yang laughed again, earning a furious blush from her girlfriend in return.

Blake had watched the exchange amusedly as she clasped tightly to Ruby's hand in her lap. But as soon as the clock struck five, her ears flicked up.

"Ruby, we'd better get going."

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boyy!" The youngest girl squealed, bouncing up and down in her seat as she utilized her semblance to quickly pack the books away.

"We should be back a little after midnight," Blake informed the others as she stood.

"Okie dokie!" Yang saluted them both. "Have fun and be safe! If anything happens, give us a call!"

"We will!" Ruby confirmed. She then was consumed once again by her energetic tendencies, eagerly clinging onto Blake's arm as they headed for the exit.

Weiss watched them go, relieved that at least a few headaches could be avoided tonight.

However, now there was just a bigger one grinning at her hungrily.

"What's with that look?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes, sliding another inch away. Weiss had been flustered all day at the thought of being left alone an entire evening with her zealous girlfriend. Yang had an almost constant need for physical contact and affection, and the heiress was just about the complete opposite, though she knew for a fact that one of them would have to alter their preferences if they wanted this relationship to bear any morsel of fruit.

And it was certainly not going to be Yang.

The blonde stood as she approached Weiss, looming almost predatorily over her. She leaned down, nose mere inches away from the heiress', causing her to swallow tightly. "Oh, I've got _plans_ for you, Weissy," Yang rasped in a husky whisper.

She found it almost cute how Weiss reacted, pursing her lips with a small, stifled whimper. But it also made her feel guilty, and Yang cut off the act. "_Cuddling_ plans!" she announced in a brighter tone.

"Excuse-"

But even before she could wrap her head around the words – let alone begin to protest – Weiss found herself being lifted into a pair of strong arms. Despite the little emotional roller coaster Yang had just sent her on with her wording, Weiss was calmed for just a second as she was lifted into a bridal style. Had they been entirely alone and not_ in the school's public mess hall_, she might have found the gesture a bit less unwelcome and a bit more romantic.

But as things were now, she was forced to lash out. "Yang!" She thrashed about, kicking her legs as much as she dared without risking the limits of her uniform's skirt.

"Settle down, princess." Yang ducked down to kiss her forehead, effectively making the smaller girl fall silent. "You should have expected as much, knowing we were gonna be alone together aaaaall night. What did you _think_ we'd be doing? _Studying?_"

Weiss gave her a look.

"Don't answer that," Yang muttered before clearing her throat. "Alright, well just stop squirming and let me take you back."

But the heiress was intent on fighting her. "I never consented to this!" She hissed as Yang started to carry her toward the mess hall's exit.

Perhaps they had not drawn any attention from the handful of students present yet, but there was sure to be more of them roaming about in the halls, and Weiss absolutely _refused_ to be seen like this. She tried to push herself out of Yang's arms, but the blonde held tightly to her.

"Hey now, if you're gonna be like that, I'm gonna have to change my methods," she grunted, entirely serious as she avoided a flick to the nose.

"As if you could embarrass me further!" Weiss huffed.

"Oh-ho, was that a challenge? I think it was."

Weiss' eyes widened as she felt Yang's arms shift beneath her.

"Oh no. Yang Xiao Long, if you do what I think you're about to do, I will never let you touch me aga-"

Her threat was interrupted by a squeak as Yang hoisted her girlfriend over her shoulder, arms holding tightly to her back.

"Oh, so you've been _letting_ me touch you, is that it? This is a privilege, is it now?"

"_Yang!_" The cry was both angry and pleading – _anything_ but this position – but Weiss had sealed her own fate.

"Sorry, Weissy. I can't hear ya from back there," Yang shrugged as she continued toward the dorm rooms.

"Yang-!" Weiss made one last, feeble attempt at protest as her torso hung limply over Yang's back, the blonde's shoulder digging into her stomach. She knew that struggling now would not only be futile but also serve to draw even more unwanted attention to them than they already had.

So she had no choice but to hang there helplessly, only praying that no one was looking at the spectacle – which they obviously were. She hoped that none of the professors would see this.

Weiss pressed her hands to Yang's back and emitted jolting chills to silently display her displeasure. But again, Yang's accursed body heat won out, and she was hardly affected by it at all. Eventually, Weiss just resorted to fuming silently as she watched the floor disappear behind them, her ponytail occasionally swaying into her face.

At long last, they came to a halt and she heard the familiar swiping of Yang's key at their door. Good. Now she could scold her for all she was worth.

Weiss waited until the door had closed behind them before she went off on the blonde.

"Yang, let me down this _instant_, you colossal oaf!"

"Whoa, whoa, chill out, princess! Pun intended? Maybe..." she chuckled to herself.

"Yang!"

"Take it easy!" she said smoothly. "We're just gonna have some nice cuddle time together so we can make up, okay?" She brought Weiss over to her bottom bunk and bent down a bit to prepare laying her down on the mattress.

"Yang, I swear on my family's company name-"

She felt herself being let down onto her back. But it was not an elegant descent in the slightest. Yang evidently had failed to measure their proximity to the beds and ended up throwing Weiss forward, causing her to hit her head on the edge of Ruby's bunk.

The heiress' enraged discourse cut off with a fragile "Ah-!" in contrast to the concussively loud thud that echoed from the contact. She then fell from Yang's arms gracelessly onto her bed, moaning in pain as she instantly curled in on herself. Yang only just barely managed to stop herself from tripping forward and crushing the girl beneath her.

"Oh, shit!" she gasped. "Weiss? Weiss! Are you okay? Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She waved her hands about frantically as she noticed the tears clinging to her girlfriend's squeezed-shut eyes.

Weiss inhaled sharply through her teeth several times as she clutched her throbbing head, all previous anger and mortification replaced with a dull agony. She always knew Yang was going to be a source of headaches for her, but she never thought like _this_.

"Ahh..." She hissed again, curling herself to appear even smaller; Yang always knew she was tiny, but this was borderline criminal.

"Weiss? Weiss I'm _really_ sorry." Her tone was entirely genuine with apology, hands gentle as she reached forward to touch Weiss' shoulder. But the smaller girl flinched upon the contact – intentionally or not, she did not know – but Yang caught the hint and pulled back. She had really done it this time.

"Weiss..." From what the heiress could discern past the throbbing in her temples, Yang sounded almost on the verge of tears. "I'll go get you some ice. Or medicine or something, okay?" She backed away slowly, head hanging forward guiltily.

But Weiss was no fool; she knew Yang far better than that, and while the blonde certainly intended to do what she said and procure some form of treatment for Weiss, she knew that Yang would also be sulking and blaming herself the entire time.

So in order to spare them both the grief, Weiss cracked open one eye and called out hoarsely to stop her.

"Or..." she croaked. "You could just... stay here... with me..." She did not fancy the idea of being left alone, anyway.

Yang looked up hopefully, but there was still concern in her lavender gaze.

"Are... are you sure? I really did a number on ya there..."

"Yes... you certainly did," Weiss huffed, wincing as she tried to move. "Therefore, in order to compensate for your actions, you're staying right here."

"But-"

"Do I look like I'm in the mood for excuses?"

Yang closed her mouth.

Then, she slowly stepped forward again until she was beside Weiss' bed. She knelt down on the floor, like a child regarding something she was not supposed to touch. She was face-level with her girlfriend now, less intimidating, and Yang noticed how the heiress' mist-blue eyes relaxed just a little.

But she was still clutching her head, and the tears were still in her eyes. Yang reached out slowly, carefully, making sure Weiss noticed what she was doing before she gently ran her fingers over her cheek. Weiss allowed the contact, her body uncurling just a bit. Yang smiled at her, and it made Weiss' heart flutter and her pain subside just a bit.

The brawler's hands that were normally so brutal and powerful were light and cautious now as they reached up to Weiss, one cradling her cheek as the other went to cover Weiss' hands where they pressed tightly to her injury.

All the while, their gazes never broke, and Yang silently coaxed Weiss into bringing her hands away from her head, curling them at her chest instead. Yang leaned forward from where she knelt to kiss those cool hands before she gingerly untied Weiss' ponytail, allowing her lingering fingertips to trace paths through her long, silky tresses. As one hand stroked soothingly down her back, the other brushed over the small bump on her head. Yang frowned apologetically and Weiss huffed again.

Then, she felt the blonde's aura slowly flowing into her, focusing on the pain in her skull. Yang continued to play with her hair as she shared her aura with the heiress. It was warm, but not suffocating like the blonde's semblance could be sometimes. It made Weiss feel safe, protected, and undeniably loved.

She closed her eyes, feeling lips press against her forehead as Yang's hands continued to soothe her pain.

Before very long, Weiss' breathing had slowed, and the tight-knit expression left her features. Yang finally let her aura cease flowing, relieved that the heiress was asleep now.

For some time, she stayed where she was, kneeling at the side of her girlfriend's bed, running her hands through her hair as she watched her sleep. Weiss' breath was soft and reserved, her shoulders rising and falling gently, hands curled loosely before her as she lay on her side.

Yang was overcome with an urge she had not experienced since Ruby was very young; the urge to protect her.

Of course now Ruby was older, and still Yang longed to protect both her and Blake against all odds. But there was something different about the feeling when she looked at the defenseless heiress before her now.

She wanted to hold her, kiss her, chase away her nightmares and wipe her tears. She wanted her to be happy, wanted to _make_ her happy.

Despite all the teasing and taunting she put the girl through on a daily basis, Yang's intentions were purely out of love. Weiss was like an angel Yang felt she should not be able to touch.

And yet here she was, holding her hands and bringing them to her lips for another kiss.

She quietly thanked whichever of the fates that had brought the two of them onto converging paths.

After a while, Yang let go of Weiss' hands before she stood, slipped out of her shoes and crawled into bed behind her girlfriend. Lying on her side, she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's stomach, pulling Weiss' back to her chest. She kissed the back of her head where it had collided with Ruby's bunk before softly nuzzling through downy white hair. Yang sighed as she breathed in Weiss' familiar scent, allowing her warmth to press between them.

She closed her eyes and encouraged sleep to come.

* * *

When Weiss regained consciousness, she felt warm.

But for once, it was not the kind of warm that made her squirm; this time, Yang's embrace was loose and allowed her to breathe, unlike the usual rib-crushing bear hug.

From the soft snoring in her ear, Weiss knew Yang was asleep. _You oaf. We're still in our uniforms... _Weiss sighed to herself, debating whether or not she should try to pry herself from the embrace.

But a second later, her body jolted before a petite sneeze escaped her, and within seconds, she heard Yang's moaning behind her as she was roused from slumber. A small sound came from the blonde's throat as she hugged Weiss tighter, and the heiress stiffened for a minute until Yang opened her eyes. "Ahhh, did you sleep well?" She yawned before remembering what had happened. "Oh, how's your head?" She released Weiss so that she could turn around to face her.

"I'll live," she sighed, glaring a little chidingly up at Yang, but it was not a contemptuous stare. "But honestly, Yang. You couldn't have settled for the princess carry?" she huffed.

"What?" Yang was confused. Was Weiss... pouting?

"You know exactly what I'm referring to!" she snapped, sniffing once. "Throwing me over your shoulder like a sack of vegetables... how unromantic..."

Yang could feel the corners of her lips curving upward into a smirk. But rather than a teasing remark, she relented, instead moving in to kiss Weiss' forehead again.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Alright." Weiss seemed to have forgiven her. "Now let's get changed. We still have three hours before Ruby and Blake return." She pushed herself up slowly, still groaning a bit at the dull pain in the back of her head. Yang sat up quickly to help support her, and Weiss offered a small smile of appreciation.

They took turns in the bathroom changing and brushing their teeth before they returned to the beds. Weiss sat on the edge of hers to comb through her hair, only a little surprised when Yang plopped down beside her.

"Yang, you should sleep in your own-"

"Did you forget that we're supposed to be cuddling all night tonight?"

"Yang-"

"What?" The blonde looked at her, crestfallen. "Do you... really not want to? I mean, if you're _that_ much against it..."

The heiress felt as though she had just kicked a golden retriever.

Putting her brush aside, she heaved a heavy sigh. "...Fine."

Yang perked up instantly. "Really?"

"So long as you keep the heat down..."

"Right. I definitely will," she promised.

Yang got up and turned off the lights until the bedside lamp was the only thing giving off a soft, cottony glow. Weiss stiffened when Yang sat down beside her again, looking expectantly at her.

"W-What?" Her heart started acting up as her gaze was drawn to those lavender pools, the lamplight illuminating Yang's blonde locks in a diaphanous shimmer.

Yang did not give a direct answer. She slid in until their thighs brushed together, eyebrows furrowed in concern. She reached up to cup Weiss' cheek in her palm and was dismayed at the reaction she received.

Weiss flinched – probably unintentionally – but it still hurt. All Yang had to do was move her fingers through the heiress' loose hair and she received a soft whimper as her mist-blue eyes shut tightly. She heard Weiss' breath hitch, felt her tense up when Yang moved close to her.

Yang reached her other hand up to her girlfriend's opposite cheek, taking her face gently into her hands as she turned her chin up a little. She spoke softly:

"Hey, hey, hey... Weiss, look at me," she begged.

Hesitantly, tentatively, the heiress obeyed, blinking her eyes open slowly in the dim light until she could make eye contact. The tears were clinging there, and Yang carefully brushed them away, caressing the smooth skin of her cheeks as she did so.

"What's wrong? You can tell me, Weiss."

She waited, holding the other girl's gaze as her fingers brushed her bangs aside, dancing gingerly over her scar. She heard Weiss' shaky breaths as she panted ever so slightly. Yang could tell she was forcing herself to meet her eyes. She frowned; she _never_ wanted Weiss to have to force herself to do anything around her.

But before Yang could speak again, she heard Weiss' thin voice:

"I'm just... a bit nervous..."

"Nervous?" Yang blinked, almost flabbergasted. If _this_ was "a bit nervous", then Yang could not even begin to imagine the heiress frightened out of her wits.

But she did not want her girlfriend to feel like this, so she asked carefully, "Nervous... about me?" Yang guessed.

Weiss saw the hurt in her eyes, felt the way Yang's hands trembled against her face, and she quickly shook her head.

"No! Not... in the way that you're thinking..." She trailed off for a moment as Yang looked at her imploringly.

"Are you... scared of me?"

"Of course not!" Weiss' answer was immediate and passionate, so that made the blonde feel a bit better. "I'm not scared! A-As I said, I'm just... nervous," s/he sighed. "I've never exactly... been with someone like this before. I've never... felt so confused. My chest hurts, but it isn't exactly painful. I don't know how to describe it..." She looked hopelessly to Yang, at a loss for words for once in her life.

But her hands came up to cover the blonde's, her fingertips rubbing the backs of her hands gently. "I'm just... nervous about messing this up. I don't want... I don't want you to leave me..."

If anyone could make Yang's heart melt, she knew it was Weiss, and she had just done it.

Unable to resist the urge, Yang slid forward and wrapped her arms around Weiss' shoulders. She felt her jolt again, but held to her, loosely enough so that Weiss could push her away if she wished, but just tightly enough to satisfy herself.

Thankfully, Weiss did not push her away, but Yang had to wonder if it was out of love or out of fear. Weiss did not return the hug, and Yang's gut twisted a little. She pulled back, resting her hands on the heiress' shoulders lightly.

"Hey, look at me," she said again. "You don't have to be nervous with me. Don't be scared. I know I'm pretty crazy sometimes, but I'd never try to scare you or chase you away." She leaned in as Weiss restrained herself from flinching away. Yang placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, feeling Weiss tense up again. "You can relax, Weiss," she murmured. "I'm not gonna hurt you." Seeing Weiss like this, so timid and uncertain – a dire contrast to her usual confidence – it brought tears to Yang's eyes.

This did not go unnoticed by the heiress, and she gasped softly.

"W-Why are you crying?" Her hands found Yang's in her lap, and she gave them a tight squeeze.

"I don't know..." Yang sniffled. "I just- I don't like seeing you upset like this. It makes me feel really useless. Like I'm hurting you, when I promised I wouldn't..." She lowered her gaze in repentance.

Weiss straightened her posture, suddenly alert; there were some things that went against the balance of the world, and Yang Xiao Long crying was one of them.

It was the heiress' turn to bring her index finger beneath Yang's chin and lift her face. She then lightly knocked her forehead against hers, and Yang's eyes widened. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being an imbecile!" Weiss scolded. She then settled for leaning sideways, resting her head on the taller girl's shoulder. "But I guess... that makes me one, as well. For startling you, I mean. I'm just... not very good with this kind of thing. It still makes me anxious..."

There was silence for a moment as she felt Yang sigh. But it was not a sigh of annoyance or impatience; it was accepting. Yang was more than willing to wait for her.

Weiss smiled, having found out all she had needed to know. "But..." she spoke again. "I suppose I wouldn't be opposed to having you assist me in... becoming more accustomed to such things."

She felt an arm slip around her waist as her girlfriend pulled her closer.

"Are you sure?" Yang checked. "I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to be scared of me."

"I'm not scared of you." Weiss looked up at her once more, raising herself a bit so her lips could brush against Yang's cheek. "I was scared of myself, if anything. But now that I know you're here with me..." She let her smile finish the statement.

After a minute, Yang reflected the grin. The last thing she wanted was for Weiss to feel frightened around her; Yang knew her heat could sometimes get stifling, and the heiress would often keep quiet about it, only to wake up with a high fever the following morning.

Yang was an impatient girl, but Weiss was someone she would wait an eternity for, and they both knew that now.

She wrapped her arms around Weiss and slowly laid them both down on their sides, heads resting on the pillow. They ignored the blankets; both were well-aware that they would not be needing them.

Weiss reached up, but froze before her fingers could brush through Yang's golden mane; it was a well-known fact throughout the school that the brawler did not like her hair being touched.

But Yang smiled, ducking her head down and allowing Weiss' fingers to trail through her hair. Weiss moved her hands slowly, making absolutely sure not to tear a single strand as she carefully uncurled a few knots. Her touch was cool against the back of Yang's head and neck, and she never realized how much she needed that feeling until now.

In return, Yang rubbed her hands up and down Weiss' back slowly, over her shoulder blades, and circling over her ribs. And she was relieved to feel that the heiress was no longer so stiff; her breath was slow and natural now, and her arms were not shaking with uncertainty like before.

Yang was about to close her eyes blissfully before she heard her name.

"Yang?" Weiss sounded subdued, causing the blonde to quirk an eyebrow as she glanced up at her.

"What is it? Is it too hot for you?"

"No, not that. I'm quite content with the temperature, in fact," she said. "I just... can't help but feel you think my asking you out was impulsive. I don't want you to think that's why I did it, Yang. I've... had my eye on you for quite some time."

Yang was honestly a bit surprised to hear that. Weiss had... had her eye on her? Of all the students at Beacon and the rest of Vale and the rest of Remnant, it certainly was not slim pickings, _especially_ not for an heiress such as herself. So... why Yang?

Before she could even begin to ask, she got her answer.

"There's... something about you," Weiss went on. "Of course you're gorgeous, enough for me to admit shamelessly. But that's only one of many factors."

Yang was grinning widely at her, eyes sparkling as she waited for Weiss to continue. The heiress rolled her eyes a bit before she went on. "But... you're also very caring. You're zealous and committed with everything you do - if you truly put your mind to it," she added, remembering various missed class assignments on the blonde's part. Yang pouted before Weiss went on: "You're helpful, supportive, and infuriatingly sweet. To be honest, you're the last person I ever would have thought I'd want to be with, but..." She traded her previously stern expression for a much softer one. "Now I find there's no one else I'd rather have."

The smile Weiss presented to her now was one that reached her mist-blue eyes, and it caused Yang's heart to swell gleefully.

She could not hold herself back any longer. Yang inched closer very slowly, until she could feel Weiss' breath. The heiress instinctively knew what was coming, and her initial reaction was to tense up again. But Yang's warm hands still glided over her back in soothing caresses, and the message in her eyes was clear: '_I__t's okay_.'

Weiss hesitated a moment, and Yang waited for her reaction; whatever it was, Yang would abide by it.

But Weiss was tired of being so painfully nervous, as she now understood that she herself was not the only one hurt by it.

So she nodded very slowly before allowing her eyelids to fall shut.

Yang engraved the moment into her heart; she closed her eyes, leaned in, and kissed Weiss.

There was a slight jolt on the heiress' part, and Yang felt it, which was why she kept the kiss light at first, allowing her to pull away if she had to. But Weiss stayed where she was, and even returned the kiss with a gentle push of her mouth.

Yang's lips were not rough or demanding over her own; perhaps one day – after some time of practice – Weiss would be able to withstand Yang's most breathtaking liplock.

But for now – for their very first kiss – this was wholesomely loving, chaste, and warm.

Holding her close, Yang could feel Weiss' heartbeat as it thrummed rapidly against her ribcage. She was frightened that Weiss was reacting unfavorably, until Yang realized her own heart was pounding with almost as much fervor. It was not fear – it was excitement, elation, and love.

They held the kiss for a moment - for as long as they could manage - their minds trying to register everything that was happening as their hearts preserved the kiss.

Before long, Weiss felt her lungs start to strain, and Yang pulled away, leaving her breathless. Weiss allowed herself a slight feeling of conceitedness when she realized Yang appeared flustered as well, but it only lasted briefly.

Weiss wanted to say something, and yet nothing needed to be said.

Yang slid down to nestle her head into Weiss' chest, listening to the lively rhythm of her heartbeat as it thumped against her ear. She felt the smaller girl pull her in closer, her cool fingers still playing with her hair. There was a soft whisper from above her then:

"I love you, Yang."

The blonde was a little shocked that Weiss would be the first to confess. But it only made her hug her tighter.

"I love you, Weiss," she replied.

Only then did Weiss truly feel herself relax. She embraced Yang for all she was worth, kissing her forehead before letting out a sigh. She rested her chin atop Yang's head and closed her eyes, feeling the heat radiating off of her girlfriend. But it was not stifling or overwhelming; it was just perfect.

A smile curled her lips as Weiss fell into a gentle sleep, and Yang followed shortly afterward.

It was certainly strange how opposites attracted, but no one was complaining.

* * *

**A/N: The fluff may have almost been on par with some of my best fluff fics yet. Hope you enjoyed!  
**

**Please review!**


End file.
